Fun in the car
by CeeCee333
Summary: Derek and Penelope have fun in their car on the way home from a hard case. Heavy on the M. As always read and review! M/G of course!


Fun in the car

I don't own a damn thing.

Derek and Penelope were headed towards Derek's house. They had just gotten off the BAU jet, from an extremely difficult case. The team was in San Diego. They had to track an Unsub that was raping and murdering women in a three week period.

The pair was silent for a few minutes. Finally Penelope broke the ice and said, "Baby this case was really hard for me. It is hard seeing these things happen where I grew up. It is like this bastard was trying to ruin my childhood"

Derek took Penelope's hands and kissed the backside of her hand and said, "Baby I know how you feel. I hate going to Chicago when I have a case. I am just sorry you had to come with us."

Penelope replied, "Actually I am not. Even though we were working I was glad to be around my team of superheroes and my sexy, oh so sexy noir knight."

Derek said with adoration, "Baby girl see this is one of the thousands of reasons why I love you. No matter what bad things we see, you always, always find a way to make me smile."

Penelope in a low throaty growl said, "What can I say? This tech goddess aims to please.

Derek replied, "Damn don't I know it."

Derek could feel his jeans tighten.

Penelope giggled and said, "SSA Derek Morgan are you getting fresh with me?"

Derek teased back, "Baby girl, getting…..I am already there."

Derek picked Penelope's hand back up and nipped at her fingers.

Penelope leaned over and whispered in to Derek's ear. "Instead of being fresh, I would much rather be dirty." Then Penelope nipped at Derek's ear causing him to let out a slight moan.

Derek in a whine said, "Woman you are turning me on, and right now there is not a damn thing we can do about it."

Penelope purred, "Oh agent Morgan there isn't?"

In one fluid motion Penelope had unzipped Derek's black jeans. She then tugged his maroon Henley shirt out of his pants.

Derek took a ragged breath and asked, "Honey what are you doing?"

"Baby." Penelope cooed. "Do I really have to explain it?"

Penelope put her right index finger to Derek's lips to silence him.

Penelope finally freed Derek's impressive erection from his jeans and boxers. She stroked him slowly with long lazy strokes.

Derek's breath got caught in his throat. He tried to keep his eyes on the road, and remember to keep his foot light on the gas pedal.

Derek slurred, "Mmm Baby, I am not sure if this is safe.

Penelope explained, "You worry too much, but how about this. If you feel like you are going to you know, explode. Penelope blushed and continued," Then pull over. I will make sure it will be quick and good."

Derek chuckled and said, "Only you could get an FBI agent to risk his career for road head."

Penelope thoughtfully said, "Hmmm and you know you want me to so…"

Penelope began to stroke Derek a little faster. Then she leaned over and snaked her tongue around the tip of his cock.

Derek had to squint to focus on the road. He knew his baby girl knew all the right things to do to him. She was the first woman to ever get him close to passing out from an orgasm.

Penelope decided she should take the action up a notch. She slowly slid Derek's cock into her mouth. She made sure that her tongue danced over every inch she took in.

Derek let out a quiet and breathy, "Oh my god."

Penelope at first took a slow and lazy approach, and then she decided it would probably be best if she hurried up.

She hollowed out her cheeks and began to suck faster. She made noisy slurping sounds that, almost always would send Derek over the edge.

Penelope slid his entire length in her mouth. It had taken her a few months to be able to do it, but now she took a lot of pride in the fact that she was no longer gagging.

When she took his entire length, she could feel Derek buck his hips. That was a sure sign that he would be pulling over soon.

Derek glanced down and saw his blonde bombshell bob her head up and down. He shoved his left hand in her hair while he tried to stay in his lane.

Derek's breathing became rapid and ragged. He was softly moaning Penelope's name. He was getting very scanned where he was and noticed an empty parking lot. He changed lanes barely, and waited at a red light to turn.

Penelope was finding her own pleasure in pleasing her man in their SUV. Her sucking noises were getting louder and louder while she slurped hungrily at his dick.

Derek parked in the empty parking lot and threw the car into park. He slid the seat all the way back, and finally allowed himself to revel in the pleasure his goddess was giving him. He placed both hands on her head, and started slightly bucking.

Derek moaned, "Baby I am so close.."

Penelope moaned and said, "Cum for me baby, let this tech kitten make you feel good."

Derek felt his build up, and knew any second his release would come. He bucked a few more times, and could feel his seed shoot into Penelope's mouth.

Penelope moaned while lapping up Derek's cum. She loved to see him in pure bliss.

Penelope sat upright again, and Derek placed his semi erect cock back in his underwear, then his pants.

He gave Penelope a quick kiss on the forehead, and said, "Baby when we get home just know, I am going to return the favor multiple times.

Penelope smiled and said, "You always do lover,"

Derek decided driving with one hand would be safe. He took his right hand and slowly slid it up Penelope's black, with red polka dot sundress. First he tenderly rubbed her thigh; he then made his way to her moisture soaked panties.

Damn baby you are so wet." Derek slid Penelope's panties to the side and slowly stroked her wet folds. He brought his fingers to his mouth a licked them.

Derek said, "God you are so tasty, how is it that we even leave the house?

Penelope smiled, moaned and said, "You know baby boy I have wondered that myself.:

Derek placed his index and middle fingers inside Penelope. At first contact she keened and drawled out, "Derek that feels so good."

"Derek looked at her and smirked. He then removed his fingers causing a small whimper from Penelope. He took the moisture on his fingers and quickly messaged Penelope's clit.

Penelope closed her eyes, and could feel that she was oh so close to the edge. She was rotating her hips in time with his rubbing.

Derek in a low growling voice said, "Baby cum for me. Fuck woman what you do to me."

Penelope cried, "Baby, Oh God Derek, Fuck, I am going to-"

She could feel a wash of her nectar as she came forcefully all over Derek's fingers.

Derek licked his hand clean, then reached into the glove box, and got a napkin and dried his hand.

Penelope fixed her underwear, and smoothed the back of her hair down. She leaned back over and placed her head against Derek's shoulders. She closed her eyes and fell into a peaceful slumber.

Derek continued the drive home. He knew he was damn lucky to have such a sexy, smart, wonderful woman, who was down for whatever in his life. He tapped his left jacked pocket to make sure in all of their fun he hadn't dropped the ring he was going to give Penelope when they got home.

**As always read and review!**

**Should this stay a one shot, or would you like to see this become more?**


End file.
